Good Directions
by HalfDemonMica
Summary: oneshot InuKag sorta fluffy. Did this cause I was bored in German. I don't own Billy Currington's 'Good Directions'


Kamy: I made this one shot because I was bored out of my skull during German. For anyone who isn't going to read my profile (The majority of ya) Do. Not. Take. German.

Disclaimer: I no own InuYasha...otherwise, many things would be altered to my pleasure. (Like Naraku would be a guy and Kikyo would be buried in a hill somewhere in Tornado Alley.) Also, I don't own Billy Currington's "Good Directions."

**I was sittin' there, sellin' turnips on a flat bed truck,**

**Crunchin' on a pork rind when she pulled up.**

**She had to be thinkin' this is where Rednecks come from.**

He was sitting on the bed of his Ford, which was full of the turnips he was selling. He had a raggy red flannel shirt with a white tank underneath and baggy jeans with natural holes in the knees. His long black hair was in a braid and partially covered by his red bandana.

He was eating a pork rind when a silver mustang pulled up. 'Hollywood' was written on the license plate and the driver stepped out, making his mouth drop. She had long raven black hair to mid back, wore tight jeans with pink flower designs running up the leg and a white tank top with pink bangles on each wrist.

**Hollywood was written on her license plate.**

**She was lost and lookin' for the interstate.**

**She needed directions, and I was the man for the job.**

She walked over to him as he lifted himself from the truck, stopping a few feet from him. "Excuse me, sir." She said, face etched with worry. "Can you direct me to the interstate? I'm lost."

He smiled at her, making her calm down a bit. "Sure can, miss. the interstates not far. Just go up past the caution light to the country store. It's gotta old Coke sign. Just take a left, it'll bring you to the interstate. But a right'll bring you back here. Before you leave, go into the store and ask Miss Izayoi (sp?) for some of her sweet tea. Tell 'er InuYasha sent ya."

**I told her way down yonder past the caution light,**

**There's a little country store with an old Coke sign.**

**Ya gotta stop and ask Miss Bell for some of her sweet tea.**

**Then a left will take ya to the interstate,**

**But a right will bring ya right back here to me.**

She smiled a bright smile and thanked him. "I'll be sure to do that, InuYasha." She got into her car and disappeared down the road in a cloud of dust.

InuYasha leaned back on his truck, thinking about her pretty face and her smile. 'Shoot, I didn't get her name.' he thought. 'Fool, that could've been love.' He threw his bandana in the air and caught it. 'My old Ford can't catch her.' his face went sober. 'She probably doesn't like me anyway.'

**I was sittin' there, thinkin' 'bout her pretty face,**

**Kickin' myself for not catchin' her name.**

**I threw my hat, thought 'You fool, that could've been love.'**

**I knew my old ford couldn't run her down.**

**She probably didn't like me anyhow.**

**So I watched her disappear into a cloud of dust.**

**I told her way down yonder past the caution light, **

**There's a little country store with an old Coke sign.**

**Ya gotta stop and ask Miss Bell for some of her sweet tea.**

**Then a left will take ya to the interstate,**

**But a right will bring ya right back here to me.**

He leaned against the flat bed, closing his eyes as he continued to think about her. He heard a familiar sound and bolted upright, taking in the sight before him. 'Is this heat gettin' to me?' he thought, rubbing his eyes. 'Or is that really...'

Before him, with a cloud of dust behind it, was a silver mustang. He held his breath as the car came to a stop in front of him. 'Hollywood' was written on the license plate.

**Is this old Georgia heat playin' tricks on me?**

**Or am I really seein' what I think I see?**

**The woman of my dreams comin' back to me.**

She stepped out of the driver seat, tight jeans, bangles and all, but with a mug in her hand. "Wha-?" he started as held out the mug. Looking in, he discovered a liquid that looked like tea.

He looked back up at her and she smiled. "I stopped. Miss Izayou gave me a big glass when I said, 'InuYasha' sent me." She blushed and looked down at the mug. "I don't know why. Something felt right when she handed it to me. She told me to take a right on the road."

He lifted her chin so he could look into her sparkling blue eyes. "Ya know, miss. I never caught _your_ name." his smile widened as her blush grew. She gave a smile of her own.

"Kagome."

**She went way down yonder past the caution light. **

**Dunno why but somthin' felt right**

**When she stopped and asked Miss Bell for some of her sweet tea.**

**Mama gave her a big ol' glass'**

**Sent her right back here to me.**

'Thanks Mama' he thought as he wrapped his arms around her.

**Thank God for good directions**

**And turnip greens.**

Kamy: That's it. Weird ending huh? Sorry it couldn't be fluffier, but in the story they just met, and Iwas trying to make it as real as possible. R & R please!


End file.
